Patches/Alpine Unrest
:Alpine Unrest - November 26, 2019 New Content & Features Gameplay *New region added (Himfjäll Island) *Continuation of Base game Story *New weapons (Light Machine Guns) *More achievements and collectables *New machine class (Apocalypse) Visual *New apparel items General Tweaks & Improvements Gameplay *Fixed an issue where the firing mode of an automatic weapon would be reset after attaching a weapon mod *Fixed an issue where sometimes the M49 Rocket would appear back in your hand after reloading only 1 rocket *Fixed an issue where the Experimental M49 would automatically fire it’s second rocket when your character stood up after being knocked down in between firing the first and second rounds *Fixed an issue where “Behind the Curtain” was not unlocking / appearing in the mission log *Fixed an issue where “A Wrench in the Works” was not unlocking / appearing in the mission log after completing all missions *Fixed an issue where the bunker doors during the mission “The Old Guard” were not recognizing players correctly *Updated the mission item asset to show a map as well as a transcript for the “Total Defense” mission *Fixed an issue where the mission item “Håkan Petersson’s Journal” did not appear in the mission log for the mission “To the Lighthouse” *Fixed an issue where the mission “The Hunter” would become blocked if you picked up mission items before you were on that step of the mission *Fixed an issue with the “Abandoned Places” path would not complete even though you completed the “Behind the Curtain” mission *Fixed various apparel issues, including the Antarctic Jacket making it impossible to load into the game *Fixed an issue where Hunters and Ticks would sometimes change direction when performing a melee attack *Fixed an issue where Ticks would sometimes spawn outside houses instead of inside *Fixed an issue where if a Tank’s machine gun was destroyed by the fire damage from the AG4 rounds, it would still shoot *Fixed an issue where Hunter shotgun flechettes would stick into your character and remain there until they exploded *Fixed issues with the Rival history information not updating correctly in certain circumstances *Fixed an issue where machines destroyed by a friendly deployable tick would not add to your combat stats or Challenges *Fixed an issue where machines would sometimes spawn on top of an underground area (ex. bunker) instead of inside it while in multiplayer. *Fixed an issue where you couldn’t shoot through gaps in the wood in certain sheds *Fixed an issue where machines weren’t spawning properly near the Norrmyra Artillery Base *Players will now take gas damage properly, and can die from it, instead of stopping at 25 health Audio *Fixed an issue where the VO and text would only play for the player who picked up a mission item *Fixed an issue where if you had completed the mission, the mission item VO from the “Calling for Help” would always play once you started the game *Fixed an issue where VO lines could get stacked up and then all play on top of each other during the “Behind the Curtain” mission *Fixed an issue where VO lines would repeat and get mixed with an explosion sound during the “Behind the Curtain” mission *Increased the volume of the Challenge completion fanfare sounds *Several small wording fixes for missions, mission items, and UI prompts *Outdoor ambience portals. Outdoor weather is now audible through open doorways and broken windows, and transitions between indoors and outdoors work better UI Fixes *Fixed an issue where the yellow outline would persist on machines after unequipping binoculars *Toned down the distance the POIs were seen during the “Back on Track” mission *Fixed an issue where POIs were not shown for all machines you needed to destroy during the “To the Lighthouse” mission *Fixed an issue where the unlock icon was inconsistent on the locked door during the “To the Lighthouse” mission *Fixed an issue where there was no interact prompt for the bunker doors at the Mården bunker *Fixed an issue where destroyed blast doors had an interact prompt *Fixed an issue where the map coordinates were displaying the wrong values Visual Fixes *Fixed an issue where there was no quality level shown for the AI76 extended magazines *Fixed an issue where sometimes the wrong weapon icon would be displayed while ADS then equipping another weapon *Fixed an issue where the equip animation for the already equipped weapon would play while equipping a new weapon *Fixed an issue where the reload animation for the Experimental M49 would clip into your face when reloading only 1 rocket *Polished various reloading animations *Fixed an issue where Runners and Ticks would slide after performing a melee attack Map Fixes *Gave the duplicate church names for Boo and Angerås their proper names *Cleaned up tons of small environment bugs; ex. Floating objects, geometry tears, odd collision points, flicker decals, etc. *Fixed a bike spawn issue at the Järvhålan safehouse Miscellaneous Fixes *Various crash fixes, including a crash fix for when items were attempted to be put in a full Storage Box Category:Patch Notes